Super Smash Bros: The Birth of a Legend
by Pokebrawler09
Summary: The story of a Pikachu named Tetrax Leon Elementus and his friends Sonic, Pit and Megaman preparing for the Smash Bros. tournament and making new friends and rivals along the way
1. Chapter 1: Secrets

**Chapter 1: Secrets**

They say secrets are hard to keep, but why am I hiding my identity from all my friends? I maybe just a normal Pikachu to them, but that's not who I am at all. My name is Tetrax Leon Elementus, the son of the legendary Raichu Elementus, who can use all of the elements and moves of every Pokémon in existence. I disguise myself as a normal Pikachu in the Smash Bros. tournaments so that no one can see my true power within me until the time has come.

"Are we there yet?" said my old friend Kirby. "Not-a yet, we still-a need to pick up everyone." said Mario, the creator of the Smash Bros. tournaments. I sat at the windows of the train to see if anyone that I knew was coming for the tournament. The only thing that I could do is wait 'til we get to the place and train for awhile.

"I told you guys that we wouldn't miss the train!" said Sonic, a very good friend of mine since the Brawl tournament. "Can there be one day that you will walk for once?" said Pit, another very good friend of mine since the Brawl tournament. I saw the two of them walk onto the train with one of the biggest gaming legends to ever exist, Megaman! I've been waiting to meet him for a long time but I wonder if he's heard about me from Sonic and Pit.

"I can't believe that the three of us are going to compete against each other!" said  
Pit. "I can't believe it either, but no matter what happens we're still friends." said Megaman. Mario walked up to them and asked them what they've up to. As the other Smashers walked into the train reuniting with everyone, I looked down seeing my Mega Stone all yellow, red and black knowing that I can use Mega Evolution just like my two friends Aurasoul and Dragonfire.

As we were all reuniting, the train came to a complete stop. We walked outside and saw broken tracks ahead of us and we wanted to know how and why did this happen. I looked at the woods behind us hearing a loud scream from far away. "Somebody help me!" the voice said. When I heard that voice, I recognized it as my baby sister Tetra being attacked. I knew that had to rescue her so I ran off from everyone. Kirby turned around and saw me run off.

"Pikachu! Come back!" he said. Everyone turned around and saw him run after me knowing that something could be wrong. As I ran farther to the cliffs I saw Tetra being attacked by my mortal enemy, Dr. Seviper. "Seviper!" I yelled. "Let her go, deal with me instead!" I said. We both knew that we had scores to settle with each other after what he has done to my world and family for years. As we kept on fighting and got ourselves injured in the process, Kirby and the others appeared from the woods to see the battle. During the battle a thunderstorm came around, when we all looked up we saw a green thunderbolt hit me to recharge myself and reveal my true identity to all of my friends.

"What just happened to him?!" said Sonic. "That's my brother, Tetrax Leon Elementus, the hero of the Pokémon world." said Tetra. "Is this who Pikachu really is?" said Megaman. "Yes sir that is 100% the truth." said Tetra. The differences I have to normal male Pikachu is green eyes, electricity, green stripes on my back, green on the bottom of my tail, black outer spiky hair with yellow being inner, the black tips if my ears spiked down, black spiked fur on most of my top tail, scars on my left eye and on my left shoulder to my right leg and little chest hair like my spiky hair. The stripes on my back have spiked points as well.

I looked at my Mega and Key Stones and Mega Evolve myself into Mega Tetrax which my power grew higher, all my green turned red, my spiky hair on my head went back like a Mohawk, my tail went to being a Raichu tail with my colors and fur from my shoulders and around my neck spiked up. I looked up seeing my foe shiver in fear for him to see a Mega Pikachu for the first time.

"So, he can Mega Evolve too?" said Lucina. "It certainly appears to be the case." said Robin. "About time he Mega Evolve, huh Aurasoul?" said Dragonfire. "Yes, but let's see how powerful he is in this form." said Aurasoul.

After hitting my foe with one thunderbolt, he was defeated and he retreated back to his base. I changed back to myself and then passed out from the injuries and exhaustion from the battle. Sonic, Pit and Megaman ran up to me and picked up. "Are you guys going to take care of my big brother?" said Tetra. "Of course we are, don't you worry your brother is safe with us." said Sonic. "Do you guys think we should tell him what happened when he wakes up?" said Pit. "I'm pretty sure that he'll know everything when he's all healed up." said Sonic. With the battle over and the tracks fixed we all headed back to the mansion.

When I woke up in the mansion's hospital room, I kept wondering about everybody now knowing my secret and if my sister's ok. "Feeling-a okay, Tetrax?" said Mario. I looked at him with shock wondering how he knew my name. "How did you know my name?" I asked. "Your sister told us, I can't believe that-a you would hide this for-a years." said Mario. "I thought if I kept my identity a secret all of this would've never happened, now I feel like I've lost everyone's trust because of it." I said sadly. "You never lost our trust buddy." Said Pit as he, Mario, Sonic and Megaman sat at my bedside.

"Sonic and I know that if you had something to tell us, you would tell us anything, and you're our best friend Tetrax and there would be no way for you to lose our trust." said Pit. I sat up with a smile on my face knowing now I don't have to be afraid about telling them who I am anymore. "Who gave you your name Tetrax?" said Megaman. "My dad did because that was his grandfather's name, it meant so much to him to keep his legacy going for generations." I said. I felt shocked that a legend was talking to me. I wanted to ask him so many questions that day, but I knew those would be saved for another day. "I've heard a lot about you from Sonic and Pit, they said that you're a very good friend and battler in the tournaments and the truth is I've been waiting to meet you ever since they talked about you, your game series and your other Pokémon friends and I think you're a legend!" said Megaman happily.

He called me a legend! That made me so happy to hear that from someone like him. "I'm Megaman, but you can call me Rock." he said. "I'm Tetrax, a very loyal Pokémon you can rely on." I said. We shook hands and became best friends that day and I knew that this day I will treasure for the rest of my life

Thank you guys for reading the first chapter of my very first fanfic Super Smash Bros: The Birth of a Legend. I **do not** own any of the characters except for Tetrax, Aurasoul, Dragonfire and Ninja. These names were based on my Pokémon from my Pokémon Y game. This whole chapter is about the main character Tetrax trying to keep his identity a secret from everyone and then his identity is now known to the world. Even though there is no such thing as a Mega Pikachu yet, but it is known in this series as of now.

I hope you enjoyed Super Smash Bros: The Birth of a Legend Chapter 1: Secrets. Next time,

Chapter 2: Sick Day.


	2. Chapter 2: Sick Day

**Chapter 2: Sick Day**

A couple of weeks had past ever since my true identity was revealed, I decided to do some training with Aurasoul the Lucario, Dragonfire the Charizard and Ninja the Greninja for the afternoon. We wanted to see how much stronger we were since the last time the four of us saw each other. All the kid smashers watched us battle each other thinking and betting on who they thought would win the battle. The heat of the battle kept on going as I was dodging Flamethrowers, Aura Spheres and Water Shurikens and I was about to use Electro Ball on them until the whistle was blown, which bummed us out knowing that training was done.

Dinnertime came and everybody was eating like no tomorrow. A few hours later it was time to go to bed because tomorrow was a very big day to see my mother coming to visit. The next morning, I woke up coughing and sneezing like crazy, my fur all pale and I kept on shivering non-stop. "Come on guys it's breakfast time!" Sonic shouted. Sonic, Pit and Rock ran downstairs to eat while I decided to sleep a little more.

I started to dream about seeing my childhood friend Lex in Dragonspiral Tower and then he started fighting me while being controlled by Dr. Seviper. I kept on refusing to fight him and then Zekrom and Reshiram appeared stopping them and saving Lex's life and all of a sudden the tower began to collapse and I began to scream and I woke up from my nightmare still really sick.

I walked downstairs still shivering like crazy. I wanted to find somewhere to stay warm before anyone asked what was wrong with me today. I looked at the living room seeing Rock, Pit, Sonic and Mario watching Kirby, Toon Link, Ness and Villager playing Mario Party 8. Zelda, Link and Palutena came in after hearing them argue with each other. I walked outside thinking I could get some peace and quiet for now. "Tetrax!"

My ears pricked up so fast after recognizing my mother's voice from far away. My mom saw me outside the mansion and hugged me as tight as she could. "Tetrax, why are you all pale and shaking? Are you hurt?!" she asked with concern. "No mom, I'm really sick right now and I don't know how I got sick." I told her in a sick tone. "Well then, let's find a really good doctor for my baby boy." she said gleefully. She knew that I needed help for today. We both saw Aurasoul, Dragonfire and Ninja outside and she started talking to them. My mom started telling them embarrassing stories of me when I was younger. I can't go into detail of these stories because they are way too embarrassing even for me to talk about them. Dragonfire kept laughing like crazy and I kept praying that my roommates are not hearing this conversation. My mom saw my face turn red.

"Don't you have a fever on me mister" she said as I was trying to sneak away from them. She went into her bag and pulled out a needle which made my ears and fur prick up and shake in fear. All I could do was run and hide like no tomorrow! I climbed up a tree to try to stay safe. Kirby looked out the window seeing me up on the tree and he asked the group "Why is Tetrax hiding in the tree?"

My roommates ran outside to see what's going on out here. "Tetrax Leon Elementus! You get down here this instant young man!" she yelled. "No way in Arceus I'm coming back down there! I don't want to get a shot!" I yelled back. "Come on Tet, man up and get it over with." said Dragonfire. My mom started climbing up the tree so I jumped down and kept running until I bumped into a Chansey. She gave me a quick check up as we were walking to the Pokémon Center. "Now Tetrax, the reason you are like this right now is because you are overloaded with electricity. This condition is very common with the Pikachu species." she said.

When we made it to the Pokémon Center, it was all pitch black inside and there were still sick and injured Pokémon in there! "Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked with concern. "Actually yes there is! We have a generator at the back of the building that could use some electricity, do you think you can do that?" she said. "Of course I can! I was born to help!" I said proudly. My mom and my friends came and saw me get hooked up to the generator. "Ready?" she asked me. I nodded and put my thumb up to let her know that I'm ready too. When I heard it turn on, I used Thunderbolt to power it up to maximum. We both turned around and saw Nurse Joy appear, thanking me for helping the Pokémon Center getting back to normal. After all that my fur and eye color turned back to normal and my cold was gone!

"Tetrax! You ok?" said Ninja. "Yeah I'm ok, how did you guys find me?" I asked them. "The glowing light from the Pokémon Center led us here to find you," said Pit. "I'm just happy to see that you're okay Tetrax." my mom said. "Aww thanks mom!" I said while blushing. As my mom went back to my old home, me and the guys went back to the mansion. When I got back to my bed I saw a letter saying "Expect me returning very soon-Mewtwo." I looked at my roommates sound asleep from the long day that we had today. I looked outside seeing the stars light up the night sky and made a wish. My wish was to be the hero that my great-grandfather was when he was my age. I wonder if he's proud of me for who I am today.

 **Thank you guys for reading Super Smash Bros: The Birth of a Legend Chapter 2: Sick Day. For this chapter we get to see what happens when certain Pokémon get sick and how helpful Tetrax was. When he saw that letter from Mewtwo I bet he knew that Mario would be surprised that Mewtwo would strike back in the tournament once again.**

 **Next time, Chapter 3: Mario vs. PAC-MAN! The Rivalry Begins!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mario vs PAC-MAN!

**Chapter 3: Mario vs. PAC-MAN! The Rivalry Begins!**

After some training we all sat down for lunch to get our energy back. "Man, these chilidogs are really good!" said Sonic. "Can you try not to make a mess with those?" Rock asked Sonic. "Maybe some cat food will help." said Pit with a smirk on his face. Rock and I laughed a little bit. "You guys are so mature." said Sonic. "Hey guys, mind if I join-a?" Mario asked. "Sure Mario! You're always welcome to our table." I said to him. While the five of us were eating, Lady Palutena came to ask Pit something.

As they were talking, I saw a walking ball with arms and legs eating with Kirby. "No way… is that who I think it is?" I said. "What's wrong Tet?" Sonic asked me. "It's PAC-MAN, the godfather of gaming." Link said when he walked up to us. Mario looked at PAC-MAN with anger. "Hey Mario, you o.k.?" I asked. "No I'm not-a okay. I just don't-a understand why he's-a here." said Mario in disgust. I remember the rivalry has lasted for 3 decades now and they still fight over who is the gaming icon of the world.

As I left the room, Bowser and his kids looked to see where I would go. "Hey there Sparky!" said Lemmy. "Hey Lemmy, what's up?" I asked. "My dad's just wondering what's up with Mario, do you know anything about that?" said Lemmy. Bowser and Bowser Jr. looked at us, hearing our conversation. "It's just that PAC-MAN is here competiting in the tournament, that's what he's mad about." I said. "Lemmy, why did you call him Sparky?" Bowser Jr. asked. "Isn't that his name?" said Lemmy. "Can we keep him daddy?" said Wendy while holding me. Mario, Link, Pit, Sonic and Rock heard Wendy ask Bowser that question.

"Why would dad let us keep that rat?" said Morton. Everybody recognized the look on my face once the insult came. "Did you really just call me a rat?" I asked Morton angrily. "Yeah I did, what'cha gonna do about it Sparky?" said Morton. I got out of Wendy's arms and hit Morton with an Electro Ball and Iron Tail combo and he flew to the wall. "That's what you get for calling me a rat you Koopa knock off!" I said.

Bowser kept Morton away from me and told him to forget about this fight. We both settled our differences and called it a truce. I knew that Bowser and I have respect for each other ever since the Melee days and we're pretty cool with each other. When I walked out of the room, I saw Mario, Link, Pit, Sonic and Rock looking at me with shock on their faces. "We don't want to know what happened in there at all." said Rock.

We all walked back to Sonic, Rock, Pit and mine's bedroom while keeping calm and cool. "Why did Bowser bring his kids again?" Link asked. "Because if I didn't-a, Peach would've been kidnapped again." said Mario. I looked outside the window seeing PAC-MAN with Peach, giving her flowers and flirting with her. "PAC-MAN, I'm having a great time with you today! Mario would never make it this much fun than you. I've never felt this happy in my entire life!" she said. I stood up feeling shocked after hearing Peach say that behind Mario's back. "Tetrax? Are you okay? You looked shocked, what happened?" Rock asked me after I saw Peach cheating on Mario.

"I think Peach is cheating on Mario with PAC-MAN." I said. We all went dead silent and Mario jumped up with anger in his eyes. "What did-a you just say?" he asked me. "I saw Peach flirting and kissing PAC-MAN right here from this window." I said nervously. We all looked out the window and saw it happen again which really got Mario angrier than Bowser on Fire Flowers. He jumped out of the window and confronted them. "Peach, why would-a you do this to me? I thought that we-a had something special?" he said with tears in his eyes. "Because she wants someone better than you." said PAC-MAN.

Mario took it as a threat and their battle began instantly. Link and I jumped in to end the fight and then out of nowhere PAC-MAN's fist hit me in the back of my head, sent me flying to a wall and knocking me out cold! "Tetrax!" Rock yelled as he, Sonic and Pit got Peach out of the battle. "Now you hurt my-a friend, you are-a going to get it now!" Mario yelled at PAC-MAN for knocking me out. Sonic jumped in between them to stop their fighting and asked them what's really going on. Link picked me up and walked back to the scene. "He's out cold guys, he should wake up anytime soon." he said.

I don't know what happened when I was knocked out, but all I know is the fight was resolved and everyone was friends again. "Hey, he's waking up." said Link to the guys. I woke up my eyes seeing the group looking at me with a sigh of relief. "Hey buddy." said Sonic. "What happened to you guys?" I asked. "Nothing bad expect you getting knocked out." said Pit. "How long was I out?" I asked. "A few hours." said Rock.

After all the talking and apologizing, we all made up. Mario and Peach got back together and he and PAC-MAN became friendly rivals. I'll admit it was a crazy day for all of us.

Thank you guys for reading Chapter 3 of this series! This is mostly a Mario based chapter because Mario is one of main 11 in SSB for 3DS/Wii U and he needed some time to shine in this series. After seeing what he just went through I can't believe that he got back with her. And Tetrax being called a rat will one of the biggest mistakes that anyone would ever make.

Next time, **Chapter 4: I've Got the Music in Me**. Almost everyone will be singing except Tetrax. Why? You'll have to wait and see!

Once again thank you for reading and also check out my Pokémon fanfic **My Pokémon Journey** if you want to see my Pokémon journey come to life!


	4. Chapter 4: I've Got the Music in Me

**Chapter 4: I've Got the Music in Me**

It was lunch time at the mansion and Link, Mario and I were walking down the hall and saw a poster that got us surprised. "Oh no!" the three of us yelled in unison. "What's wrong guys?" Kirby asked us. "Who's idea was it to bring back karaoke night?!" I yelled in fear. "It was Peach's idea, why?" said Kirby. "Do you remember what happened last time we did this?" said Link. "I don't want to remember that-a night." said Mario. "We don't want to remember it either." I said in agreement.

The reason why we won't talk about is because it went borderline crazy during the Melee days. "Relax guys, not everybody's doing it. Peach only selected Zelda, Rosalina, Samus, Toon Link, Lucas, Mario, Link, Palutena, Sonic, Rock and Pit for tonight and if it goes well tonight, she'll make it happen next week." said Kirby. Mario and Link got nervous when they heard their names on the list. Thank Arceus, I got saved for tonight. "Well why didn't Tetrax get in?" asked Link. "The girls think he should rest still after the "incident" a few days ago" said Kirby.

I walked back up to my room and saw Sonic, Rock and Pit preparing for karaoke night. "Hey Tetrax, how come you're not performing?" asked Pit. "Peach still thinks that I'm still shaken up from the "incident" from a few days ago." I said. "She still thinks that?" said Sonic. "I wouldn't be surprised." said Rock. "So, what songs are you guys doing tonight?" I asked. "I'm singing Let Her Go by Passenger." said Sonic. "I'm singing Centuries by Fall Out Boy." said Pit. "And I'm singing Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's." said Rock. "Wow, you guys know how to pick good songs for this, do ya?" I said. "I guess so, maybe." said Rock.

While everybody was downstairs doing karaoke night, I stayed up in my room to clear my head, but I can hear everyone downstairs from up here. First up was Peach singing A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton. For what I heard she did pretty good. Next was Zelda singing Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day. That song is one of my favorites to listen to actually and Green Day being one of my favorite bands. Zelda did really well with that performance.

Rosalina walked up next and sang No One is Alone from the musical Into the Woods. Her rendition of that song brought people to tears, even me (just don't tell anyone that okay?). Samus went up and sang Say Something by A Great Big World and everyone began tearing up again, even Bowser and Gannondorf. Toon Link walked up and sang the old Irish classic Danny Boy and everyone was shocked to hear him sing that song for his age. Lucas walked up with Ness and they sang See You Again by Wiz Khalifa feat. Charlie Puth. Lucas did the singing and Ness did the rapping and to be honest, they did fantastic! Mario did an Italian song which was dedicated to Peach and Link sang In the Air Tonight by Phil Collins. Palutena sang The Rose by Westlife and it was beautiful to hear that song.

I walked outside of my room onto the patio, sitting on the rails remembering a song that my grandmother from my mom's side of the family would sing to me every night to help me sleep when I was younger. I looked around and saw that the windows were closed which gave me a sigh of relief. I looked up at the stars and started singing knowing that my grandmother was watching me from heaven.

" _The water is wide, I cannot cross o'er. And Neither have I the wings to fly. Build me a boat that can carry two, and both shall row. My true love and I._ " I sang. Palutena walked to my patio door hearing me sing for the first time. " _A ship there is and she sails the seas. She's Laden Deep, as deep can be; But not so deep as the love I'm in. And I know not if, I sink or swim._ " I kept on singing. Palutena smiled at me knowing that song very well.

" _I leaned my back against a young oak, Thinking he were a trusty tree; But first he bended and then he broke. Thus did my love prove false to me._ " I sang proudly. " _O love is handsome and love is fine, Bright as a jewel when first it's new; But love grows old and waxes cold and fades away like the morning dew. Like the morning dew. And fades away like the morning dew._ " I sang. When I finally stopped, tears began to fall from my eyes. "You have a beautiful voice Tetrax." said Palutena.

"You really think so, Lady Palutena?" I said shyly. "I really do. You have a beautiful singing voice. Why didn't you do karaoke night with us?" Palutena asked me. "I usually sing to my family and this song made me remember my grandma singing it to me when I was a little Pichu, and it makes me remember all the good times I had with her." I said while wiping a tear from my eye. The song I'm talking about is The Water is Wide. "I'm happy that song makes you remember her and the good times you both shared together. That's why that song is very special to you." she said. I remember that song was my grandmother's favorite for many years and she passed down that song for two generations of her family. As we both walked back into my room, we saw Sonic, Rock and Pit walk in exhausted. "I never knew it was going to be that long." said Rock. "Well, if Mario didn't do Stairway to Heaven as an encore we would've been sleeping by now." said Sonic. "Lady Palutena, what are you doing here in our room?" Pit asked. "Talking to Tetrax about how fun tonight was." she said.

She left the room and after that I started wiping tears off my face while crying. "Tetrax, are you crying?" said Sonic. Pit and Rock looked at us after hearing that question. I shook my head up and down 'cause when I cry I can't really talk and I had the feeling to be held. "Aww… Come here buddy." said Sonic and holding me. "Why is he crying?" Pit asked. "I don't know." said Sonic. The three of them didn't know the real reason why I was crying, so they kept holding me. "It's okay Tetrax, it's okay." Rock told me.

The next day Palutena told them what we were really talking about. I went to my grandmother's grave and talked to her for awhile and sang her favorite song at her grave. I came back to the mansion, up to my room and saw my roommates looking at me. "Palutena told us everything, so was it the real reason why you were crying?" Sonic asked me. I stood there shocked after he said that. "Yes." I said quietly while my ears went low. "She told us that you're a really good singer and showed us of a video of you singing and we think that you're really good at singing!" Rock said to me while cheering me up.

My ears pricked up after hearing them say that I'm a really good singer! I felt so much better and happier after that and smiled at them. "There's the smile!" said Sonic. We all laughed knowing now our group bond has gotten stronger.

Thank you guys for reading Chapter 4 of this series! What did you guys think of karaoke night at the Smash mansion? I think that they would do this more often now. I **do not** own any of the songs that appear in this chapter. All of these songs belong to their owners. Who do you think is the best singer of this chapter? Let me know! Next time **Chapter 5: Tetrax's Birthday**

Once again thank you for reading and make sure to check out my Pokémon fanfic **My Pokémon Journey** if you want to see my journey come to life!


	5. Chapter 5: Tetrax's Birthday

**Chapter 5: Tetrax's Birthday**

Today is April 30th and it's my birthday! All this week I got birthday cards from my family and friends back home telling me good luck in the tournament and that they are rooting for me and my friends. I woke up this morning to find my roommates gone without telling me (they're planning something for me I just know it.). I walked downstairs to get my breakfast (finally I can eat and have peace and quiet for once!). After finishing breakfast, I went outside to train by myself.

"Come on guys! This has to be perfect for the birthday boy!" said Kirby. "Who's going to get the cake?" Rock asked. "I'll get it." said Pit. "Hey Marth, when's Roy coming here?" asked Link. "He should be on his way here by now. I still can't believe that ever since the Melee tournament he's finally coming back." said Marth. "How can we distract Tetrax before he comes here?" asked Dragonfire. "Hmm? Hey Peach, can you give Tetrax a bath before he gets here?" said Mario. "Sure thing Mario!" she said happily.

Mario, Link, Kirby, Marth, Dragonfire, Aurasoul, Ninja, Zelda, Sonic, Pit and Rock kept setting up our room with party decorations while Ness, Lucas, Villager and Toon Link were blowing up balloons. I walked back into the mansion seeing Robin and Lucina with Chrom and Ike talking about their kingdoms. "Happy birthday Tetrax!" said Lucina. "Thank you Lucina." I said happily. "So, how old are you?" asked Ike. "As of today, I am 20 years old." I said. "You're 20?! You don't look like you're 20 at all, you look like your 16." said Robin. "Ain't it crazy? Even my family says I look like I'm 16 still." I said. "Well I hope that you have a great birthday Tetrax." said Chrom. "Thank you Chrom." I said happily.

As I was walking back to my room, Peach, Samus and Rosalina saw me walk by them. "Happy birthday Tetrax!" said Peach. "Thank you Peach." I said happily. I looked at them blocking me from the door. "Why are you guys blocking me from the door?" I asked. Everyone in my room had their ears to the walls to hear what's going on. "Now Rosalina!" yelled Samus. She picked up her wand and picked me up with her Gravitational Pull. "Hey what's going on here?!" I yelled. "Let's just say its bath time for you birthday boy." said Rosalina. My heart sunk after hearing that.

"No! Anything but that! Please Rosalina, anything but that!" I begged. "I'm sorry Tetrax, you still need a bath." said Rosalina. The three girls took me away to get cleaned up so that the surprise party set-up continues. "I feel bad when he begs like that." said Rock. "Me too buddy, me too." said Sonic. "Roy's here!" said Marth. "Yes! It's about time!" said Link. Roy walked in the door and saw everyone in the room. "Roy! It's been ages! How've you been?" said Link. "I've been great man, how about you?" said Roy. "It's good to see you again-a Roy." said Mario. "It's great seeing you again Mario." said Roy.

"You've gotten tougher than last time, you think you're ready for this tournament?" said Marth. "I was born ready. The Young Lion never surrenders. I cannot lose this tournament." said Roy proudly. "Sonic, Pit and Rock, this is the Roy I've been talking about. He and I were Tetrax's roommates during the Melee tournament." said Link. "Link has told me alot about you three about your friendship with Tetrax, especially you Rock." said Roy. "You really mean that?" asked Rock surprised. "Yeah, I've heard of how you both train together like you're his Pokémon Trainer every day. Me and him used to be like that during the Melee days. I can see a very special bond between you two." said Roy. "You both know that you can share him, right?" said Link.

"We know, but I'm just telling him my stories about Tetrax and I know that he would never want to lose any of his friendships to anybody." said Roy. "Wow, thanks Roy for telling us these stories about him and you giving us more understanding of him!" said Rock happily. "No problem guys." said Roy. "Hey, what are you three Pokémon watching?" asked Sonic. "We're watching an old battle of Tetrax's when he was in the Pokémon League in the Kanto region." said Aurasoul. Everyone came to the TV and watched the battle. It was me versus Eevee in the final round and we took a lot of damage to each other. I was the first to stand back up and then a huge power surge went through me and gave me enough strength to beat my rival and win the championship. "He was that strong even back then!" said Lucas. "That's Tetrax for ya. He's one tough Pikachu that people should be afraid of." said Ness.

As the party set-up was finished, the girls had finished cleaning me up. "See, I told you that you needed a bath." said Rosalina. "Yeah, I guess that I did need one, now I feel great!" I said. "Now you can go to your room." said Peach. "Alright! Thank you ladies!" I said. "You're very welcome and happy birthday!" said Peach. "Thanks girls!" I said happily.

"He's coming!" said Kirby. As soon as everyone heard him say that, they hid in their spots and turned off the lights. I finally got to my bedroom door and opened it and walked into the room turning on the lights. "Surprise! Happy birthday Tetrax!" said the group. "Aww thanks guys!" I said while blushing. I looked around seeing everyone in the room and then I saw my old friend Roy. "Roy! How did you get here?" I asked. "They didn't tell you that I'm competiting in the tournament?" said Roy. "No they did not tell me at all. Did you plan this party?" I asked. "No, your roommates did." said Roy. I turned around seeing Sonic, Pit and Rock smiling at me, so I ran up to hug them. "Thank you guys so much for today. It really means a lot." I told them. "You're more than welcome buddy, it's your special day and you deserve it." said Sonic.

After talking for a little bit, I turned around and saw the birthday cake put right in front of me. Everybody sang Happy Birthday to me, I looked at the candles, closed my eyes making a wish and then blew out the candles. Everybody got a slice of the cake with a couple scoops of ice cream on the side (who eats that on their birthday? I want to know!). "Hey Tet, you want to start opening your gifts?" asked Kirby. "Sure! Let's do it!" I said with a mouthful of food in my mouth.

"Open mine first Tet!" said Dragonfire. I opened up his gift and saw a Focus Sash. "Wow, that's cool! Thanks dude!" I said. "You're welcome my friend." he said. "Ours next." said Ness. "This is from me, Lucas, Villager and Toon Link. I opened up their gift and saw a baseball hat, bat, ball, glove and sunglasses. "This is cool guys! Thank you so much!" I said. "You're welcome Tetrax." said Toon Link. "I'm next." said Zelda. I opened up her gift and saw a costume. "When I saw that, it reminded me of you." she said. The costume was mostly white, black and green and the inside of the cape was blue. "Thank you so much Zelda!" I said happily. "You're very welcome!" she said happily. "Me next." said Kirby. I opened up his gift and saw an old picture of me and him in the old Smash days. "Aww thanks bro!" I said. "You're welcome buddy." he said and we pulled off our secret handshake.

Aurasoul and Ninja gave me berries from our world and a green bandana. "Thanks you guys!' I said. "You're welcome." said Ninja. "The four of us next." said Link. "This is from me, Mario, Marth and Roy." said Link. I opened up the gift and saw a blue cape, a sword, Hyrule cookies and Mario's famous pasta recipe. "Wow, thank you guys so much!" I said. "You're very welcome!" said Mario.

"Looks like you saved the best for last." said Sonic. "This is from me, Pit and Rock." said Sonic. I opened up their gift and saw a black collar with a gold tag with my name engraved on it. "Aww thank you guys so much!" I said. "You're very welcome buddy." said Rock. A couple of hours later, everyone left our room except for Link and Roy and we all fell asleep for the night.

The next morning, I woke up and saw the guys still asleep. I snook into the bathroom next to Sonic's bed with my laptop to make the group a thank you gift. I made them pictures of the party last night and put them in thank you cards. I love them like family, that's the best gift I could best I could ask for.

 **Thank you guys for reading Chapter 5 of this series! Tetrax being 20 years old huh, he doesn't look like he's 20, he looks like he's 17 or 18 to me. Tetrax and I have the same birthday and birth year. We are both 20 years old. So, Roy from Fire Emblem is here in the series! Roy and Tetrax have been friends since the Melee tournament and they were a powerful duo in the tournament. Next time, Chapter 6: My Christmas Wish, we're gonna take a flashback to Christmas 2014 of the gang celebrating the holidays.**

 **Once again thank you for reading and make sure to check out my Pokémon fanfic My Pokémon Journey to see my journey.**


	6. Chapter 6: My Christmas Wish

**Chapter 6: My Christmas Wish**

It's Christmas time at the Smash mansion! Everyone was filled with holiday cheer. All the kid Smashers were making their Christmas lists for Santa this year. I was helping decorate the tree and I got a letter from my family that they're going on a vacation for Christmas this year, which bummed me out because everybody is going home for the holidays and I'm not. I'm more of a traditional guy when it comes to Christmas, seeing my friends and family together and celebrating with them all season long.

A few days later, everyone was packing up and ready to head home. "See you guys in a couple weeks!" said Sonic. Pit, Rock and I said our goodbyes after Sonic left. I stayed at the mansion without anyone knowing. Lady Palutena saw me lying down on the couch all sad about everyone leaving. She saw my family's letter and made a copy of it so that she can show it to the guys later.

I looked around the mansion seeing it all empty and quiet for the first time ever. "I'm never going to get used this at all." I said. I turned on the TV and watched a few Christmas movies and specials until I fell asleep. While on the train, Palutena saw Sonic, Rock and Pit talking about their holiday plans. She knew it was time to show them my family's letter. "Hey boys, you might want to read this." she said.

"What is it?" said Pit. "It's a letter from Tetrax's parents." said Rock. "Dear Tetrax, your mother and I want you to know that the family is going to my grandmother's vacation home in Kalos this year. I'm sorry that you're not here with us but we know that we want you to focus for the tournament and that maybe you wanted to spend the holidays with your friends at the mansion. We'll tell her what's going on once we get there. Hope you have a wonderful time with your friends. Merry Christmas- Dad." said Sonic.

"I saw him read that letter and he was pretty upset about the whole thing. I could tell that he was heartbroken but he didn't want you guys to see him like that after we left." said Palutena. All three of the guys looked out the window wondering if I'm okay back at the mansion all alone. "Hope you're okay Tetrax." said Pit.

It was Christmas Eve night; I turned on Christmas music to help me sleep for tonight. I turned on the tree and the lights were beautiful to resist. I left milk and cookies for Santa and carrots for his reindeer. "Tonight's looking kind of peaceful with the falling snow and glowing lights I guess. But I know that I'm missing people to celebrate it with." I said sadly. I looked around the room and saw a piece of paper and a pen. I took them both and wrote a little note to Santa telling him what's going on and put my family's letter next to it and fell asleep on the couch for the big night.

I woke up on Christmas morning and saw gifts under the tree and the stockings were filled. While looking around at the gifts, I saw the empty cup and plates with a note on top of the cookie plate. " _Your friends are always with you even if they're far away and I know that they will be there for you just like you were there for them. I can see that they will find you and be with you for this time of year- Your friend, Santa Claus._ " it said. I looked out the window seeing snow falling down soft and slow. "How did this bow get on me?" I asked myself. I looked at the green bow around my neck. I took my bow off and grabbed my little blanket and fell asleep on the floor next to the gifts.

Without even knowing, the door opened and I heard three voices calling me. "Tetrax, time to wake up buddy." one voice said. "Tet, hey buddy." said another voice. I woke up my eyes and saw Sonic, Pit and Rock in front of me. "Merry Christmas Tetrax!" said Rock and Pit. "Merry Christmas to you too!" I said to them. "We heard about the letter from your family and we thought that we should spend Christmas with you because we don't want you to spend the holidays by yourself, you deserve to spend it with us." said Rock. "You guys are the best friends I could ever ask for!" I said happily. We all sat down opening our gifts and watched a Christmas movie together. "Hey Tetrax, you know that the four of us are like family right?" said Pit. I turned around hearing him saying that. "The four of us are like brothers and brothers never leave each other behind." said Sonic. "I agree to that 100%" said Rock.

I stood there surprised and happy at the same time after hearing them say those words. "We are like a one big happy family no matter what anybody says. You guys will always be my brothers until we die." I said. After all that, it became the best Christmas ever!

 **Thank you guys for reading Chapter 6 of this series! This chapter dates back to Christmas 2014 and it shows how our four friends act like family to each other and made their bond grow stronger. What's your Christmas tradition? Let me know! Next time Chapter 7: Mario Bros. Drama. Something's got the Mario Bros. fighting, but what?**

 **Once again thank you for reading and make sure you check out my Pokémon fanfic My Pokémon Journey if you want to see my journey come to life!**


	7. Chapter 7: Mario Bros Drama

**Chapter 7: Mario Bros. Drama**

It was a beautiful day at the Smash Mansion, until Mario and Luigi started fighting each other in the hallway. "Oh for the love of Arceus are you kidding me right now?!" I yelled furiously. This fight has gone on for three days. "Hey, what's with you yelling all of a sudden?" said Sonic. "What do you think?" I said while angry and tired. We waited for Rock and Pit to wake up and then the four of us walked down to breakfast. "Looks like someone didn't sleep well." said Link. "How can I sleep when those two buffoons kept having this stupid fight for three days now?!" I said angrily.

The group laughed when I said "buffoons". "That is probably the funniest thing you have said all day!" said Link. My roommates were laughing like crazy. Pit and Rock were fist pounding the table and Sonic was crying laughing. I knew I was being serious but I'll let this one slide because it was pretty funny.

"You're talking about that fight too?" Marth asked as he and Roy walked up and sat at our table. "Yep. It just wants me to Volt Tackle them to stop it." I told him. "Why are they fighting again?" asked Pit. "We're still trying to figure it out." said Roy. "I thought they were arguing about pasta." said Rock. The seven of us laughed after hearing Rock say that. "No, they are fighting about who's girl is better at anything." said Marth.

The seven of us walked out of the room to find a spot to train for the day. As we were about to begin, Peach walked up to us and she was nervous about something. "Hey guys, can I borrow Tetrax for a few minutes?" she asked us. "Yeah, sure you can borrow him." said Link. "Why did she look nervous?" asked Marth. "Beats me, whatever it is I hope it isn't bad."

Peach and I went to her room to talk about the Mario Bros. drama. "I still can't believe that they've been fighting for three days now. This is ridiculous!" said Peach. "I know, I know how you feel about this. I think both you and Daisy are great for what you do for your kingdoms and taking care of your men." I told her. "Thank you Tetrax for those kind words. It means a lot to me." she said. "You're very welcome Princess. By the way, you've been nervous about something for the past week, what's going on? Are you ok?" I asked her.

"There's something that I want to tell Mario, but I don't know how he would react." said Peach. "Nothing bad is going to happen when I'm around Peach, I promise you that, but what is it that you want to tell him?" I asked curiously. "That he's going to be a father." said Peach shyly. "Are you serious?! Congratulations to the both of you!" I said happily. Mario and Luigi came into her room and they both apologized about their fight. While doing that, Mario picked me up and put me on his shoulder. Mario and Luigi shook their hands after accepting their apologies. "Hey Peach, is there something that you want to tell Mario?" I asked her. Mario had a confused face after I asked her that question. She smiled at me knowing that it was time to tell him.

"Mario, you are going to be a father!" she told him. "Wahoo! I'm-a going to be a dad!" he said in excitement. After hearing that wonderful news, Mario and I ran downstairs to tell Sonic, Pit, Rock, Link, Roy and Marth the news. "Congrats Mario!" said Sonic. "You're gonna be a great dad!" said Rock. Now that the fighting of the Mario Bros. is done, we can all sleep peacefully for now.

 **Thank you guys for reading Chapter 7 of this series! Mario and Peach are expecting their first born child in February of 2016, I'm sure that Tetrax will give updates about this wonderful surprise for us. About the Mario Bros. fight, they wanted to see who's girl was better at taking care of them and their kingdoms altogether. Next time, Chapter 8: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. The Gen 3 remakes are finally happening! As the Pokémon head to the Cave of Origin, Tetrax becomes Primal! That's right, Primal Pikachu also exists in this series as well! This new chapter will be focused on Tetrax and Rock for their friendship to each other. **

**Once again, thank you for reading and make sure that you check out my Pokémon fanfic, My Pokémon Journey so you can see my journey come to life!**


	8. Chapter 8: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire

**Chapter 8: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire **

It was a quiet day at the Smash Mansion today. Sonic, Pit, Rock and Mario were playing Mario Kart 8 and I was watching them play. Toon Link, Ness, Lucas and Villager ran downstairs looking for me and found me pretty quick. "Hey Tetrax, is it true?" said Villager. Mario paused the game so that the four of them can hear the conversation. "Is what true?" I asked Villager. "That Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire are getting remakes?" said Ness. I've kept it a secret ever since X and Y were being developed. "Yes, its true Ruby and Sapphire are being remade, but I can't reveal any big things yet." I said happily.

"Finally! The remakes are happening!" said Sonic. "You-a Pokémon have a lot of work to do now huh." said Mario. I looked at the four of them knowing that this project is going to be huge. "What are the names of the games?" asked Pit. "They are called Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire." I said. "Do you think more Pokémon will Mega Evolve this time Tetrax?" asked Rock. "I'm pretty sure about that, but all I know is that the remakes are happening." I said. "I guess that they want-a you and the other Pokémon to go over there and start development?" said Mario. "Yeah, they really want me and the others to be there for awhile." I said.

When Mario asked me that question, Rock had the saddest look on his face and he quietly walked out of the room. "Megaman?" said Pit. We all saw him walk away and I knew that something was wrong. Sonic and Pit went after him while me, Aurasoul, Dragonfire, Ninja and Mewtwo left to the Hoenn region. A couple of days had passed and Sonic and Pit saw Rock all upset about me leaving. "Buddy, Tetrax is not going to leave forever, he'll come back I promise you that." said Pit.

As the five of us made it to the Cave of Origin, Dr. Seviper appeared and me and him begun to fight. "I just hope he comes back safe. I wish that he could've stayed with us. He's my best friend and I miss him." said Rock while crying. "We miss him too man and I know that he will come back, I promise." said Sonic while comforting Rock.

As I was fighting Dr. Seviper, we both saw Kyogre and Groudon appear with their Red and Blue Orbs. I looked around and saw a Green Orb that no one knew of and all of a sudden a beam from diamonds way above us hit the three Orbs and Kyogre, Groudon and I went into Primal Reversion! "He can go Primal too!" said Dragonfire. "I'll go back and tell Mario about this." said Mewtwo. "Better make it quick before he starts attacking everything in sight!" said Aurasoul. My Primal form is basically myself but with green Gamma Symbols on my body, my ears a little torn, my eyes completely glowing green and spiked fur on my arms, around my neck and my shoulders. I also got into a violent rampage, bashing myself to the walls of the cave trying to control myself. Mario walked into my room and saw Sonic and Pit comforting Rock.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked. "He misses Tetrax, he hasn't been the same ever since he left." said Pit. "Look Rock, I-a know Tetrax, he'll back home before you even know it-a!" said Mario. "You think so?" said Rock while wiping his tears. "I-a know so my friend." he said. Mewtwo teleported into the room as fast as he could. "Mewtwo! What are you doing here?" said Pit. "You all need to see this." said Mewtwo. Mewtwo teleported the group into the Cave of Origin and they all saw my Primal form for the first time. As I stared down Dr. Seviper, me, Primal Kyogre and Primal Groudon used our new moves, Origin Pulse, Precipice Blades and Primal Thunder to blast him out of the cave and the three of us escaped outside to the ocean for us to battle.

"What happened to him?!" yelled Sonic. "It's called Primal Reversion. It's a new kind of evolution that only he, Kyogre and Groudon can do. When those three had their Orbs they turned into their Primal forms that made them a lot more powerful. But, Tetrax can't control himself as you can see the damage done to the cave." said Aurasoul. "How can we get him back?" asked Pit. "I don't know how, but we have to get him before he gets any worse." said Dragonfire. The group stared out at the opening of the cave all worried about what just happened to me. "Tetrax." said Rock in fear.

I ran to the ocean and saw the two Primal legends fight each other and I decided to join in the fight to see which Primal legend is the most powerful than the rest. After taking hits from Precipice Blades and Origin Pulse, I fell onto an area of ice and saw my reflections of my normal and Mega forms telling me to gain control of myself before I get killed. I turned to the two legends and begun to fight back. The group finally arrived and saw the battle I took on my own.

"We got to help him somehow." said Ninja. I shot a Primal Thunder at the two legends and they shot their moves at me and then Rayquaza finally shows up in its Mega form and takes us on in battle. "So, this guy can Mega Evolve too?" asked Sonic. "Yes, it can and Rayquaza can stop them in this form, this can help us now!" said Dragonfire. Rayquaza shot up in the sky and used Dragon Ascent on us and sent us flying back and Kyogre and Groudon turned back to normal. I stood up still in my Primal form, ready to attack and then I felt someone behind me, holding me back from the fight. I turned around and saw Rock holding me.

"I know you're in there Tetrax! Don't let this power take over you. I know you can fight this!" said Rock. After hearing him say that, I finally gained control of myself and mastered Primal Reversion. I finally turned back to normal and collapsed instantly from all the pain and exhaustion. "Tetrax!" Pit screamed in fear. "Rock, are you guys ok?" asked Mario. "Yeah I'm ok, but I don't know about him." said Rock. "Let's get him to the Pokémon Center quick!" said Aurasoul. "Right!" said the group. We made to the Pokémon Center as fast as we could.

"Is he going to be ok?" Pit asked Nurse Joy. "We'll see when he gets up on his own in the morning." she said. Dr. Light and Roll came to visit Rock for awhile. Rock's brother Blues came as well. The group told them everything that had happened. "So, your friend fought those Primal creatures by himself before that dragon came to stop them?" Dr. Light asked Rock. "That sounds pretty right to me, but he did have a little help when it came to controlling himself." said Rock. "Did he get those two scars in that battle?" asked Roll. "To be honest, I don't know how he got those scars." said Rock. "Maybe those scars show how strong he is." said Blues. "They do, and it shows how brave he is as well." said a voice. The whole group turned around and saw my older brother, Raitrax. "Who are you?" asked Sonic. "That's Tetrax's older brother, Raitrax. One of the strongest Raichu out there." said Ninja. "My brother is the bravest Pokémon I've ever met, just like my father and my great-grandfather. He wants to be like my great-grandfather, but I think that he's proved himself to be stronger than him." said Raitrax.

Dr. Light saw Rock walk up to the window and put his hand on the window with tears falling. Sonic and Pit walked up and did the same thing. "You guys really care about your friend?" Dr. Light asked. They shook their heads in agreement. Everyone except Raitrax, Aurasoul, Dragonfire, Mewtwo and Ninja left so I could get some sleep. Raitrax snook into my room without anyone knowing that he was there. "Tetrax? Wake up little bro." said Raitrax.

I finally woke up after hearing him. "Raitrax? What are doing here?" I asked while yawning in a drowsy voice. "Here to help you get back on your feet. These berries should help." said Raitrax. I looked and saw tons of Oran and Sitrus berries on my bed. "Thanks bro, these berries will definitely help." I said. I ate the berries and instantly got back on my feet all healed! "Look at you Tet! I told you that you would be back on your feet in no time!" said Raitrax. We both looked and saw the Green Orb with the Gamma symbol knowing now I can use Primal Reversion. "How's everybody else?" I asked my brother.

"All your friends from the mansion are nervous about what happened to you today. Especially your friend Rock, he almost thought he lost you when Rayquaza hit you with Dragon Ascent." said Raitrax. I put my Orb in my bag and walked out of the room. As I did that, the four Pokémon looked at me in shock. "How did you get healed up so quickly?!" said Dragonfire. My brother walked out of the room and their jaws dropped instantly. Raitrax went back home while me and the guys headed back to the mansion.

I snook up to my room and saw Rock, Sonic and Pit asleep in their beds. I crawled through Rush's dog door to get in and I saw rush wake up thinking that Wily or Bass came to hurt Rock in his sleep and started growling, which woke them up. "What is it boy?" asked Rock. I hid under Rock's bed instantly and when Rush saw my face, he wanted everyone to notice. "What's under there Rush?" said Pit. "Maybe something that Wily would use to track Rock." said Sonic. "I don't think so, maybe Dr. Light sent you something Rock." said Pit.

The door opened and Mario came into the room "I just got a call from the-a Pokémon Center and they-a said that Tetrax walked out-a there." said Mario in shock. "What?!" the three of them said in unison. Rush saw me crawl up onto Rock's bed. Sonic and Pit ran out to tell Link, Roy and Marth what just happened and Mario saw me after they left. "Hey speaking of Tetrax." said Mario.

Mario pointed at Rock's bed and Rock turned around and finally saw me back home. He had the biggest smile on his face with tears of joy. "Tetrax! You came back! I missed you so much!" said Rock while crying. "I missed you too Rock and I promise I'll never do something like that again." I said while crying too. Mario saw the others come back and we all reunited and from this day on, my friendship with Rock had gotten alot stronger.

 **Thank you guys for reading Chapter 8 of this series! This chapter is so far my favorite in this series and it really shows the friendship between Tetrax and Rock in this. These two are really best friends now like how Ash and his Pikachu are best friends in the anime. So, Primal Tetrax is really a powerhouse and I can say Primal Thunder is super effective to all Pokémon types regardless of abilities. Primal Pikachu is now in the series! What do you think about that?**

 **Next time, Chapter 9: Tetrax's Smash Bros. Rival, we'll find out about his main rival in the tournament and more of his past of the Melee tournament.**

 **Once again thank you for reading and make sure to check out my Pokémon fanfic, My Pokémon Journey to see my journey come to life!**


	9. Character Bio: Tetrax

**Character Bio**

 **Name:** Tetrax Leon Elementus

 **Species:** Pikachu

 **Age:** 20

 **DoB:** 04/30/1995

 **Gender:** Male

 **Physical features:** Yellow-black spiky hair on head and chest, spiked black ear tuffs, green eyes, green stripes on back, green on the bottom of tail, scar on left eye, huge scar on left shoulder to right leg

 **Relationships:**

Sonic the Hedgehog (best friend/brother)

Rock Light "Megaman" (best friend/brother)

Pit (best friend/brother)

Dragonfire the Charizard (best friend)

Aurasoul the Lucario (best friend)

Ninja the Greninja (best friend)

Mario (friendly rival/ally)

Link (friendly rival/ally)

Kirby (friendly rival/ally)

Marth (friend/ally)

Roy (friend/ally)

Elementus the Raichu (father)

Molly the Raichu (mother)

Raitrax the Raichu (brother)

Tetra the Pichu (sister)

Tetrax Leon (great-grandfather)

Leon the Raichu (grandfather)

 **Likes:** friends, family, music, battling, singing, sitting on Sonic's, Rock's and Pit's shoulders, his ears being scratched by them, cooking, baking, playing video games, sleep, football(Amer.), baseball, hockey, college basketball

 **Dislikes:** Dr. Seviper, Dr. Eggman, Dr. Wily, Evil Tetrax, Metal Sonic, Bass, Treble, their allies, friends and family getting hurt, Hades, Medusa, Pandora, Thanatos, Jigglypuff

 **History:** Tetrax is the great-grandson of the legendary hero Tetrax Leon, grandson of Leon the Raichu and son of Elementus and his wife Molly. When Tetrax was born, he was destined to walk in his father's footsteps to protect his world like him, his grandfather and his great-grandfather did for years. He trained with his brother Raitrax to help him become the hero that he was meant to be. When Elementus was severely injured in battle against Dr. Seviper, his anger and tears made him evolve into a Pikachu and fight the enemy himself after taking the Pikachunite and Mega Evolved himself into Mega Pikachu to end the battle and the two foes became mortal enemies since that day. Tetrax disguised himself as a normal Pikachu in the Smash tournaments so that everyone except the Pokémon can know his true identity. In the first tournament he was the most powerful fighter and became the Champion of the tournament. In the Melee tournament, he fought against Jigglypuff and he got severely injured in the second round thanks to Jigglypuff wanting him dead in the tournament. Link and Roy had to get him out before the battle became worse for everyone to watch, even Bowser and Gannondorf were terrified. When he entered the Brawl tournament, everyone except Jigglypuff was worried about him getting hurt again. He also met Sonic and Pit in the tournament and the three of them became best friends instantly. When the fourth tournament training came, Dr. Seviper came and tried to kill Tetrax's baby sister Tetra and he came to her rescue and finally revealed his true identity to all the other Smashers and now knowing the legendary legacy he takes on in his world. Ever since that, everyone gained a new respect for him as a fighter and a friend. Tetrax secretly likes to write stories and draw pictures.

 **Hey guys! I just thought I would put the bios of the characters so you could learn about their pasts and their lives a little bit. Our first character bio is Tetrax! I thought you guys would be interested with his back story.**

 **Next character bio, Sonic the Hedgehog**


	10. Character Bio: Sonic

**Character Bio: Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **Name:** Sonic the Hedgehog

 **Age:** 23 (looks and acts 15)

 **DoB:** June 23

 **Gender:** Male

 **Relationships:**

Tetrax Leon Elementus (best friend)

Rock Light "Megaman" (best friend)

Pit (best friend)

Mario (friendly rival)

Miles "Tails" Prower (best friend/brother)

Knuckles the Echidna (friendly rival)

(archnemesis)

Metal Sonic (knock-off enemy)

Shadow the Hedgehog (rival)

Amy Rose (his stalker)

Jules the Hedgehog (father)

Bernadette the Hedgehog (mother)

Charles "Chuck" the Hedgehog (uncle)

Kelly the Hedgehog (wife)

Emerald the Hedgehog (daughter)

 **Likes:** friends, family, chili-dogs, saving the world, being with his wife and daughter, music, Tetrax sitting on his shoulder, stopping 's plans, nature, his wife's cooking, video games, running, singing

 **Dislikes:** , , Bass, Treble, Metal Sonic, Mobius being destroyed, his friends and family getting hurt, Kelly's father

 **History:** Sonic was born in the kingdom of Knothole on a beautiful summer day. He is the son of Jules the Hedgehog and Bernadette the Hedgehog and the nephew of Charles "Chuck" the Hedgehog. Jules loved his son more than anything in the world and would protect him no matter what. When Sonic was four years old, he met his future wife Kelly and they became best friends ever since. Sonic and Tails share a brotherly love for each other and they met their friends and enemies along their adventures in the Sonic universe. One night Sonic saw Kelly's father attack Kelly and her mom after he had an argument with his wife about their daughter. Sonic ran into the house and saved Kelly and her mom before her father was taken away by the cops and saw Kelly in shock of what happened. Sonic then promised her that he will keep her safe for the rest of his life. When Sonic got into the third Smash tournament thanks to Mario, they wanted to end their rivalry once and for all in the tournament. Sonic also met Pit and Tetrax in the tournament and the three of them became best friends ever since. After the Brawl tournament, Sonic and Kelly got married and had a child together. They have a daughter named Emerald; she looks like Kelly but with Sonic's quill color and eyes. Sonic returns the tournament faster and stronger.

 **Hey there guys! Sorry for the delay I was dealing with a kidney stone for the past two weeks, but now I'm back 100% better! Here's Sonic's bio! His wife and daughter are characters that I made for him and his universe. Maybe we'll see them in the series one day. Thank you guys for liking this series and stay tuned for more to come!**

 **Next character bio: Pit**


End file.
